concertsfandomcom-20200215-history
Boomtown Rats
1975 October 31, 1975 Bolton St College of Technology, Dublin, IRE (This was the "Rats" first gig. At the time they were known as the "Nightlife Thugs". This is believed to be the only gig they played under this name) November 4, 1975 Kevin Street Tech, Dublin, IRE (The First Ever Gig) November 19, 1975 Poulaphuca, Co Wicklow, IRE ? Moran's Hotel, Dublin, IRE ? A flat back truck, through Dublin, IRE ? Cork ? Galway ? Limerick ? Waterford ? Youghal ? Killarney ? National Stadium, Dublin, Ireland 1976 March ?, 1976 National Stadium, Dublin, IRE (supporting Focus) 24/04/1976 Smokey Joe's Cafe, UCG 27/04/1976 Moran's Hotel, Dublin, IRE 29/05/1976 Smokey Joe's Cafe, UCG May 31, 1976 Liberty Hall, Dublin, IRE (with Skid Row) 29/06/1976 Moran's Hotel, Dublin, IRE ? The Baggott Inn, Dublin, IRE ? Groningen Festival, Milky Way, Leidseplein, NED Falling Assunder National Tour 14/07/1976 Little Theatre, Gorey, IRE (with Nightbus & Cheap Thrills) 15/07/1976 Atlantic Ballroom, Tramore, IRE (with Nightbus & Cheap Thrills) 16/07/1976 Clonmel, IRE (with Nightbus & Cheap Thrills) 17/07/1976 Newbridge, IRE (with Nightbus & Cheap Thrills) 18/07/1976 Cork, IRE (with Nightbus & Cheap Thrills) 19/07/1976 Killarney, IRE (with Nightbus & Cheap Thrills) 20/07/1976 Tralee, IRE (with Nightbus & Cheap Thrills) 21/07/1976 Limerick, IRE (with Nightbus & Cheap Thrills) 22/07/1976 Westport, IRE (with Nightbus & Cheap Thrills) 23/07/1976 Hotel Ormond, Nenagh, IRE (with Nightbus & Cheap Thrills) 24/07/1976 Galway, IRE (with Nightbus & Cheap Thrills) 25/07/1976 Athlone, IRE (with Nightbus & Cheap Thrills) 28/07/1976 National Stadium, Dublin, IRE (with Nightbus & Cheap Thrills) 29/07/1976 Dundalk, IRE (with Nightbus & Cheap Thrills) 30/07/1976 Drogheda, IRE (with Nightbus & Cheap Thrills) Moran's Hotel, Dublin August 7, 1976 Pavilion, Dun Laoghaire, IRE August 20, 1976 Cliffcastle Hotel, Killiney, IRE August 21, 1976 Moran's Hotel, Dublin, IRE (this is their last Dublin gig, before a short tour in Europe) 28-29/08/1976 "Much More" festival Mullingar with Arthur Phybes Band, Full Circle, Jimmy Slevin, Naima, Clannad 24/09/1976 Subway Bar 25/09/1976 Whites, Wexford, IRE October 2, 1976 Moran's Hotel, Dublin, IRE (The Rats first concert back in Dublin, is recorded for a live album) October 8, 1976 Project Arts Centre, Dublin, IRE November 24-25, 1976 Hope & Anchor, London, ENG December 11, 1976 Moran's Hotel, Dublin, IRE December 27, 1976 Kyteler's Inn Tudor Rooms, Kilkenny, IRE 1977 January 7, 1977 Burren Mount Hotel, Galway, IRE February 15-16, 1977 Moran's Hotel, Dublin, IRE (These were due to be the Rats farewell Dublin Gigs) February 25, 1977 Leisureland, Galway, IRE (The Boomtown Rats stood in for George Hamilton IV, who pulled out of the gig at short notice) March 10, 1977 Moran's Hotel, Dublin, IRE (with The Radiators From Space. This was the Rats farewell Dublin gig, before going off to tour the UK. The concert was in aid of Dublin's Project Arts Centre) May 6, 1977 Lodestar club, Blackburn, ENG (First Ever UK Gig) May ?, 1977 Club 51, London, ENG May 28, 1977 Slough College, Slough, ENG (supporting The Ramones & Talking Heads) June 3, 1977 Marquee, London, ENG (1st major British gig, Supporting The Ramones & Talking Heads) June 6, 1977 Nashville Room, London, ENG (free concert) June 9, 1977 Woods Centre, Plymouth, ENG June 13, 1977 Free Trade Hall, Manchester, ENG (supporting Tom Petty & The Heartbreakers) June 16, 1977 Town Hall, Birmingham, ENG (supporting Tom Petty & The Heartbreakers) June 17, 1977 Cardiff University, Cardiff, WAL (supporting Tom Petty & The Heartbreakers) June 18, 1977 Friar's, Aylesbury, ENG (supporting Tom Petty & The Heartbreakers) June 19, 1977 Rainbow, London, ENG (supporting Tom Petty & The Heartbreakers) June 24, 1977 Exeter University, Exeter, ENG June 25, 1977 Hull University, Hull, ENG June 30, 1977 Music Machine, London, ENG (supported by 999 & Screwdriver) July ?, 1977 Oxford, Polytechnic, Oxford, ENG July 7, 1977 Red Deer, Croydon, ENG July 8, 1977 J.B's Club, Dudley, ENG July 13, 1977 The Wining Post, Twickenham, ENG July 15, 1977 Marquee, London, ENG (with Tools) July 19, 1977 Railway Hotel, Putney, ENG July 20, 1977 The Club Lafayette, Wolverhampton, ENG July 22, 1977 Poterhouse, Retford, ENG July 25, 1977 Marquee, London, ENG (supporting George Hatcher Band) August 3, 1977 Marquee, London, ENG (with Bernie Torme) August 11, 1977 Lodestar, Blackburn, ENG (with Demolition) August 12, 1977 Top Rank, Sheffield, ENG (with Bernie Torme) August 16, 1977 Nashville Rooms, London, ENG August 18, 1977 Marquee, London, ENG (with Bernie Torme) August 19, 1977 Moran's Hotel, Dublin, IRE (with guests Phil Lynott & Brian Robertson from Thin Lizzy) August 21, 1977 Dalymount Park, Dublin, IRE (supporting Thin Lizzy, Graham Parker & The Rumour & Fairport Convention, with Stepaside, The Radiators & Stagalee. This was Ireland's first open air rock festival) August 25, 1977 Cheques, Barnstable, ENG August 25, 1977 Top Rank, Cardiff, WAL September 1, 1977 Wellington (nr Birmingham) Townhouse September 2-3, 1977 Barbarella's, Birmingham, ENG September 6, 1977 Sliver Threads Club, Paisley, SCOT (with The Exile) September 7, 1977 Tiffany's Edinburgh, SCOT (with The Exile) September 8, 1977 Maniqui, Falkirk, SCOT (with The Exile) September 9, 1977 Rock Garden, Middlesbrough, ENG September 14, 1977 Marquee, London, ENG (with Bernie Torme) September 16, 1977 Unity Hall, Wakefield, ENG September 17, 1977 ivic Hall, Middleton, ENG September 19, 1977 Outlook Club, Doncaster, ENG September 20, 1977 Tiffany's, Scunthorpe, ENG September 22, 1977 The Garden, Penzance, ENG September 23, 1977 Chequers, Barnstable, ENG September 24, 1977 Guildhall, Axminster, ENG September 25, 1977 Chancellor Hall, Chelmsford, ENG (with The Look) September 26, 1977 Marquee, London, ENG October 2, 1977 Roundhouse, London, ENG (supported by Lew Lewis Band) October 6, 1977 Civic Hall, Wolverhampton, ENG October 30, 1977 Foxes Greyhound, Croydon, ENG November 17, 1977 Leeds Polytechnic, Leeds, ENG November 18, 1977 Lancaster University, Lancaster, ENG (supported by Bernie Torme) November ?, 1977 Sheffield Polytechnic, Sheffield, ENG December 2, 1977 Corn Exchange, Cambridge, ENG December 3, 1977 Belle Vue Elizabethan Suite, Manchester, ENG December 4, 1977 Pavillion, Hemel Hempstead, ENG (with The Yatchs) December 6, 1977 Odeon, Edinburgh, SCOT (with The Yatchs) December 7, 1977 Apollo, Glasgow, SCOT (with The Yatchs) December 8, 1977 Oasis Centre, Swindon, ENG (with The Yatchs) December 9, 1977 Colston Hall, Bristol, ENG (with The Yatchs) December 11, 1977 Victoria Hall, Hanley, ENG (with The Yatchs) December 12, 1977 Top Rank, Birmingham, ENG (with The Yatchs) December 13, 1977 City Hall, Newcastle, ENG (cancelled by the local council) December 14, 1977 Leeds University, Leeds, ENG (with The Yatchs) December 17, 1977 Rainbow, London, ENG December 21-22, 1977 Stella Cinema, Dublin, IRE (with Sacre Bleu. Relocated from the Tivoli Theatre as the Dublin City Council would not it a licence for the gig) December 24, 1977 Moran's Hotel, Dublin, IRE (The Rats, Radiators & Horslips have a jam) December 28, 1977 Student Union, Belfast, NI (with Pretty Boy Floyd) December 30, 1977 City Hall, Cork, IRE (with Scare Bleu) December 31, 1977 Leisureland, Galway, IRE (with Scare Bleu) 1978 01/01/1978 St John's Hall, Limerick with Scare Bleu Jan 13 Malmo, SWE Mar 17 At Phil Lynotts house (St Patricks Day) 24/03/1978 Lyceum Ballroom, London, ENG 29/03/1978 Greyhound, Croydon, ENG 01/04/1978 Pavillion, West Runcton, ENG 09/06/1978 Hammersith Odeon, London, ENG 11/06/1978 Olympia Theatre, Dublin, IRE with The Vipers. According to the Irish press the Rats played two concerts, one in the afternoon & one on the night. 13/06/1978 Ulster Hall, Belfast, NI with The Vipers Dave Moloney 15/06/1978 Victoria Hall, Hanley, ENG 16/08/1978 Empire, Liverpool, ENG 17/06/1978 University, Leeds, ENG 19/06/1978 St George's Hall, Bradford, ENG 20/06/1978 ABC, Blackpool, ENG 22/06/1978 Odeon, Edinburgh, SCOT 23/06/1978 Apollo, Glasgow, SCOT The Rats take too the stage wearing kilts for this concert, one of the last rock concerts held at this venue. 26/06/1978 De Montort Hall, Leicester, ENG 27/06/1978 Odeon Theatre, Birmingham, ENG 28/06/1978 Colston Hall, Bristol, ENG 29/06/1978 New Theatre, Oxford, ENG 30/06/1978 Apollo, Manchester, ENG 02/07/1978 Spa Hall, Bridlington, ENG 03/07/1978 City Hall, Newcastle, ENG 05/07/1978 Spa Hall, Bournemouth, ENG 06/07/1978 The Dome, Brighton, ENG July 9, 1978 Hammersmith Odeon, London, ENG ? Middlesex Polytechnic, London. ? Germany ? Austria Aug 9 Stockolm Aug 12 Ruisrock, Turku Music Festival, Finland Sept 1 Club 7, Norway September 9, 1978 Knebworth Park, Knebworth, ENG (supporting Frank Zappa, The Tubes & Peter Gabriel, with Rockpile) September 10, 1978 Zuiderpark, Den Haag, NED ("Popfestival Denhaag '78" supporting Frank Zappa, The Tubes & Peter Gabriel, with Brand X) 18/10/1978 Market Hall, Carlise with Reggae Regulars 19/10/1978 Caird Hall, Dundee with Reggae Regulars 20/10/1978 Capitol, Aberdeen with Reggae Regulars 21/10/1978 Empire, Sunderland with Reggae Regulars 24/10/1978 Civic Theatre, Halifax with Reggae Regulars 25/10/1978 Civic Hall, Wolverhampton with Reggae Regulars 26/10/1978 The Gaumont, Ipswich with Reggae Regulars 27/10/1978 The Gaumont, Southampton with Reggae Regulars Seasonal Turkey Tour Xmas '78 02/12/1978 Sports Centre, Bracknell with The Vipers 03/12/1978 Civic Centre, Guildford with The Vipers 04/12/1978 Exeter University, with The Vipers 05/12/1978 Sophia Gardens, Cardiff with The Vipers December 7 Hammersmith Odeon with The Vipers December 9, 1978 Apollo, Glasgow, SCOT (supported by The Vipers) 10/12/1978 Lancaster University with The Vipers 12/12/1978 Hemel Hempstead with The Vipers 13/12/1978 Appollo, Manchester with The Vipers 14/12/1978 Rainbow Theatre, London with The Vipers 15/12/1978 Rainbow, London, ENG with The Vipers. This is the last gig the Vipers will play with the Rats. 1979 Feb 27 Roxy Theatre, Pacific Beach, San Diego Feb 28 Fox Theatre, San Diego ? Rainbow Music Hall, Denver, Colorado March 2 Go Go/Cocoanut Grove, Los Angeles March 5 Japan Center Theater, San Francisco March 6 Seattle Paramount (KISW Catch A Rising Star) March 17 Opera House, Lawrence, Kansas March 28 Capri Ballroom, Atlanta April 1? New York April 1? Park West, Chicago, IL April 7/8 California World Music Festival, L.A. Coliseum (California World Music Festival, Featured Boomtown Rats, Van Halen, Aerosmith, T. Nugent, Cheap Trick, Fabulous Poodles, Toto, Head East, Mahogany Rush, Outlaws, REO Speedwagon, April Wine, UFO) April 17 Lawrence Opera House, Kansas April 20 Palladium, Dallas, TX April 21 Armadillo World Headquarters, Austin, TX (Supported by Kenny & the Kasuals) April 24 Paramount, Portland, OR (Supported by Movie Star) May 1 Agora, Cleveland, OH May 5 The Palladium, New York City, NY 27/05/1979 Loch Lomond Festival 27/09/1979 Empire, Liverpool 28/09/1979 Empire Liverpool, ENG 29/09/1979 Apollo, Manchester 30/09/1979 Apollo, Manchester, ENG 02/10/1979 City Hall, Newcastle 03/10/1979 City Hall, Newcastle, ENG 05/10/1979 Odeon, Edinburgh, SCOT 06/10/1979 Caird Hall, Dundee, SCOT 08/10/1979 Capitol, Aberdeen 09/10/1979 Capitol, Aberdeen, SCOT 10/10/1979 Apollo, Glasgow 11/10/1979 Apollo, Glasgow, SCOT 14/10/1979 Guildhall, Preston, ENG 15/10/1979 Trentham Gardens, Stoke, ENG 16/10/1979 Granby Hall, Leicester, ENG 17/10/1979 City Hall, Sheffield, ENG 19/10/1979 Odeon, Birmingham 20/10/1979 Odeon, Birmingham 21/10/1979 Odeon, Birmingham, ENG 23/10/1979 New Theatre, Oxford, ENG 25/10/1979 Hammersmith Odeon, London 26/10/1979 Hammersmith Odeon, London 27/10/1979 Hammersmith Odeon, London, ENG 28/10/1979 Conference Centre, Brighton, ENG 30/10/1979 Sophia Gardens, Cardiff 31/10/1979 Sophia Gardens, Cardiff, WAL 04/11/1979 Rainbow Theatre, London 05/11/1979 Rainbow Theatre, London 06/11/1979 Rainbow, London, ENG Tour support band was 'Protex' 1980 January ?, 1980 Oslo, NOR January 14, 1980 Konserthuset, Gothenburg, SWE January 19, 1980 Ancienne, BEL January 27, 1980 Konserthus, Stockholm, SWE February 3, 1980 Berlin, GER February ?, 1980 Mannheim, Rosengarten, GER February 18-19, 1980 Ulster Hall, Belfast, NI February 22-23, 1980 Leopardstown Racecourse, Dublin, IRE (this gig was cancelled by Dublin City Council) March 2, 1980 Leixlip Castle, Dublin, IRE March 11, 1980 Georgia State University, Atlanta, GA March 14, 1980 Tower Theatre, Philadelphia, PA March 16, 1980 Palladium, New York City, NY March 17, 1980 Orpheum Theatre, Boston, MA March 19, 1980 Treasure Island Gardens, London, ON March 20, 1980 Civic Centre, Ottawa, ON March 21, 1980 St. Denis Theatre, Montreal, QC March 22-23, 1980 Seneca College, Toronto, ON March 26, 1980 Music Hall, Cleveland, OH March 27, 1980 Royal Oak Theatre, Detroit, MI March 28, 1980 Riviera Theatre, Chicago, IL March 30-31, 1980 Playhouse, Winnipeg, MB April 2, 1980 Max Bell Arena, Calgary, AB April 3, 1980 Northlands Coliseum Concert Bowl, Edmonton, AB April 6, 1980 Victoria University, Victoria, BC April 8-9, 1980 P & E Gardens, Vancouver, BC April 11, 1980 Performance Hall, Eugene, OR April 12, 1980 Paramount Theatre, Portland, OR April 13, 1980 Paramount Theatre, Seattle, WA April 15, 1980 Warfield Theatre, San Francisco, CA April 20, 1980 Hollywood Palladium, Los Angeles, CA April 21, 1980 Fox Theatre, San Diego, CA April 28, 1980 Sun Plaza Hall, Tokyo, JPN April 29, 1980 Miyagi Kenmin Kaikan, Sendai, JPN April 30, 1980 Kinro Kaikan, Nagoya, JPN May 1, 1980 NHK Hall, Tokyo, JPN May 3, 1980 Kokusai Kaikan, Kobe, JPN May 4, 1980 Kosei Nenkin Kaikan, Kanazawa, JPN May 6, 1980 Shibuya Kokaido, Tokyo, JPN May 7, 1980 Festival Hall, Osaka, JPN May 11-12, 1980 Capitol Theatre, Sydney, AUS May 14-15, 1980 Town Hall, Auckland, NZ May 18-19, 1980 Town Hall, Wellington, NZ May 21, 1980 Regent, Dunedin, NZ May 22, 1980 Town Hall Christchurch, NZ May 24-26, 1980 Capitol Theatre, Sydney, AUS May 28-31, 1980 Palais Theatre, Melbourne, AUS June 3-4, 1980 Festival Hall, Brisbane, AUS June 6-7, 1980 Apollo Stadium, Adelaide, AUS June 10, 1980 Entertainment Ctr., Perth, AUS July ? Thailand Oct London, England 1981 January 4, 1981 Gaumont, Southampton, ENG January 5, 1981 Colston Hall, Bristol, ENG January 6, 1981 Sophia Gardens, Cardiff, WAL January 7, 1981 Odeon, Birmingham, ENG January 9, 1981 De Montford Hall, Leicester, ENG January 10, 1981 Apollo, Manchester, ENG January 11, 1981 City Hall, Newcastle, ENG January 13, 1981 Apollo, Glasgow, SCOT January 14, 1981 Odeon, Edinburgh, SCOT January 15, 1981 Queens Hall, Leeds, ENG January 16, 1981 City Hall, Sheffield, ENG January 17, 1981 Hammersmith Odeon, London, ENG January 18, 1981 Rainbow, London, ENG Tour support by The Atrix 21 Berginn, GER 22 Otenbach, GER 26 Bremen, GER 27 Essen, Grugahalle, GER 29 Copenhagen, DEN Feb 2 Chateau Neuf, Oslo, NOR (24 USA dates) Feb 15 Aragon, Chicago, IL (support-Jim Carrol) February 21, 1981 Capitol Theater, Passaic, NJ Mar 6 Maple Leaf Gardens, Toronto, ON Mar 17 Paramount Theatre, Seattle, WA Mar 21 Warfield Theater, San Francisco, CA Mar 24 Civic Auditorium, Santa Monica, CA April 04 Hollywood, CA April 12 Paramount Theatre, ? ? The Country Club, CA ? Old Waldorf Nightclub, San Francisco, CA ? Pacific National Exhibition Gardens, Vancouver, BC April 8, 1981 Festival Hall, Osaka, JPN April 10, 1981 Kosei Nenkin Hall, Nagoya, JPN April 13, 1981 Kaikan Dai Ichi Hall, Kyoto, JPN April 15-16, 1981 Sun Plaza Hall, Tokyo, JPN April 18, 1981 Shibuya Kokaido, Tokyo, JPN ? Geschiedenis - Parkpop Holland 1982 Feb 01 Bombay Rang Bhawan open air theatre, India Feb 02 Bombay Rang Bhawan open air theatre, India Feb 04 Bangalore Ashok Hotel Grounds, India Feb 05 Madras University, India Feb ?? Hong Kong University, Hong Kong Feb ?? Singapore Goodwood Park Hotel, Singapore Feb ?? Bangkok Hua Mark indoor stadium, Thailand March 21 Athens Sporting, Greece March 22 Athens Sporting, Greece March 25 Zagreb Dom Sportova, Yugoslavia March 29 Milan Rolling Stone, Italy March 31 Rome Piper Club, Italy April 02 Tenax Club, Florence, Italy April 05 Madrid Sala Carolina, Spain April 07 Cascais Pabillao Sports, Spain April 08 Oporto Pabillao Infante Do Sagres, Spain April 16, 1982 Assembly Rooms, Derby, ENG April 17, 1982 City Hall, Newcastle, ENG April 18, 1982 Apollo, Glasgow, SCOT April 19, 1982 Capitol, Aberdeen, SCOT April 20, 1982 Playhouse, Edinburgh, SCOT April 22, 1982 Empire, Liverpool, ENG April 23, 1982 Lancaster University, Lancaster, ENG April 25, 1982 Hammersmith Odeon, London, ENG April 26, 1982 UEA, Norwich, ENG April 27, 1982 Gaumont, Ipswich, ENG April 29, 1982 Apollo, Manchester, ENG April 30, 1982 Leeds University, Leeds, ENG May 1, 1982 Odeon, Birmingham, ENG May 2, 1982 St. Georges Hall, Bradford, ENG May 4, 1982 City Hall, Sheffield, ENG May 5, 1982 De Montford Hall, Leicester, ENG May 6, 1982 Apollo, Oxford, ENG May 7, 1982 Top Rank, Brighton, ENG May 8, 1982 Gaumont, Southampton, ENG May 11, 1982 Colston Hall, Bristol, ENG May 12, 1982 Top Rank, Cardiff, WAL May 13, 1982 Kings Hall, Stoke, ENG May 15, 1982 Pavillion, Hemel Hempstead, ENG May 16, 1982 Civic Hall, Guildford, ENG May 17, 1982 Guildhall, Portsmouth, ENG May 19, 1982 Cornwall Colisseum, St. Austell, ENG ? Newcastle, England (BBC Radio One) ? Kalvøya, Norway October 25, 1982 Reseda, CA December 4, 1982 Brunel University, Uxbridge, ENG 1983 ? El Mocambo, Toronto, ON June 4, 1983 Bristol Poly, Bristol, ENG June 10, 1983 Top Rank, Brighton, ENG June 11, 1983 Leascliffe Hall, Folkestone, ENG June 16, 1983 Bangor University, Bangor, WAL June 17, 1983 Aberystwyth University, Aberystwyth, WAL June 18, 1983 Aston University, Birmingham, ENG June 21, 1983 Reading University, Reading, ENG June 22, 1983 Oxford University, Oxford, ENG June 23, 1983 Bradford University, Bradford, ENG June 24, 1983 Hull University, Hull, ENG June 25, 1983 Keele University, Keele, ENG December 10, 1983 Sunderland, ENG December 12, 1983 Festival Hall, Corby, ENG December 17, 1983 The Metro, Ashton-U-Lyne, ENG 1984 February 14, 1984 Leicester University, Leicester, ENG February 15, 1984 Bradford University, Bradford, ENG July 25, 1984 Alicante, SPA (Calpe Rock Music Festival 1984. The Rats ended up not performing due to disruptions & delays) 1985 February 3, 1985 Gaumont, Doncaster, ENG February 4, 1985 Royal Center, Nottingham, ENG February 6, 1985 Central Hall, Chatham, ENG February 8, 1985 Lancaster University, Lancaster, ENG February 10, 1985 Caley Palais, Edinburgh, SCOT February 12, 1985 Town Hall, Middlesborough, ENG February 13, 1985 Leeds University, Leeds, ENG February 14, 1985 Poole Arts Centre, Poole, ENG February 15, 1985 Gaumont, Ipswich, ENG February 16, 1985 Derngate, Northampton, ENG February 17, 1985 Apollo, Manchester, ENG February 19, 1985 Golddiggers, Chippenham, ENG February 20, 1985 Odeon, Birmingham, ENG February 21, 1985 Apollo, Oxford, ENG February 22-23, 1985 Dominion Theatre, London, ENG February 26, 1985 Royal & Derngate Theatre, Northampton, ENG (with Uriah Heep) ? March 13, 1985 Winter Gardens, Malvern, ENG March 16, 1985 Royal Court Theatre, Liverpool, ENG March 17, 1985 Mayfair Ballroom in Newcastle, ENG ? Ulster Hall (Tour support by Zerra One) May 16, 1985 Openluchttheater, Lochem, NED (with Los Lobos) June 21, 1985 Worthy Farm, Pilton, ENG (Glastonbury Festival 1985) July 13, 1985 Wembley Stadium, London, ENG (Live Aid) September 1, 1985 Ashby Ville, Scunthorpe, ENG (Scunthorpe RockFest) November 11, 1985 PalaEvangelist, Perugia, ITY November 18, 1985 Rolling Stone, Milan, ITY November 20, 1985 Cinema Teatro Margherita, Genoa, ITY 1986 May 17, 1986 RDS Arena, Dublin, IRE (Self Aid) August 8, 2008 Empress Ballroom, Blackpool, ENG August 4, 2009 Sint Maartensplein, Ieper, BEL August 14, 2010 Volksplatz, Borna, GER April 29, 2012 GB Alt Music Festival Grounds, Minehead, ENG November 17, 2012 Blackheath Halls, London, ENG December 7, 2012 Upstairs at Whelan's, Dublin, IRE December 22, 2012 G Live, Guildford, ENG May 4, 2013 Hurtwood Polo Club, Cranleigh, ENG